Accidental Encounter
by Jackelsa
Summary: "Body shots." Pitch replied with a sly smile. "Body shots, that's a new one. Let's do it." Holly eagerly replied. "Where should we do them?" She asked. Pitch gestured to his bed. Holly nodded and walked toward the bed with Pitch following her with the tequila bottle, limes, and salt. "You should probably take your shirt off, so you don't get tequila on it." Pitch intoned.
1. Jack Frost?

Accidental Encounter

By: Jackelsa

* * *

This story is a crossover of Disney's Frozen© and DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians©. I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS FAN MADE.

* * *

Jack Frost crash-lands on Elsa's balcony of her ice castle. The meet up and fall in love. Jack knows he cannot be with her because she will die and he won't, so he would have to watch her die and can't do anything about it. Or can he?

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Jack Frost screamed as he fell from the sky. Today was not his day. He flailed about trying to straighten himself so he wouldn't land on his back while trying to grab his staff. He managed to turn over onto his stomach and watch his staff fall to the ground and skid into a building. Jack landed: hard. He landed on the railing of a balcony, strewn over it like a rag-doll. He rolled off of the railing to land on the floor of the balcony.

"Ow," he groaned. He looked up to see his staff in the main hall of the building he saw while falling. He panted and pushed him self up to grab it. He grabbed his staff and leaned against it while inspecting himself for any injuries. To his amazement, he was fine.

"Uggh! North!" he yelled. "Why did you drop me here? Bring me back!" No answer. "Really?" he half whispered to himself. He turned around to look at the castle that he was in. It was beautifully made, with ice designs all over it, as if he made it. "_But I would remember making something like this. Is it possible- No it isn't. You're the only one Jack." _He thought to himself. "_Think Jack, think. Where are you, and who made this beautiful castle?" _That last question would soon be answered.

Back in Arendell, Elsa was getting ready for her trip to her ice castle; for old time's sake. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" her sister Anna asked. "Anna," Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine." She reassuringly put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Her sister wasn't too convinced. "Promise?" Anna asked, holding out her pinkie for a 'pinkie-swear.' Elsa giggled and locked her pinkie in Anna's. "Promise. Now I have to get going, or I'll get there in the dark, and you know Marshmallow in the dark." She announced. They walked out of the castle to the stable where Elsa's horse, Snowflake, was saddled and ready. "Now remember not to put us in an eternal winter again, even though it is only October." Anna joked. "Anna, I won't, now if I'm going to build Snowflake a place to sleep out there, I better get going." She said as she waved to Anna. "Bye!" They said in unison.

"C'mon Snow, we have to get going if we want to make-," she stopped in mid-sentence. They had arrived. "Oh, sorry Snow, I didn't realize how close we were," she apologized as she patted Snowflakes neck. She hopped down and took off her gloves, tied Snow to a tree, and quick built a stable for Snow. Out of ice of course! "_Whoa,"_ Jack thought. He was still in the castle at the time so he saw her make the stable and quick ran back up to the balcony with his staff, and lie down on the ground for Elsa to find him.

Yes, it was a crazy plan, but he thought she was cute, so he decided to let _her,_ find_ him._ Once he lied down, he closed his eyes and dropped his staff next to him, so he would look like he was hurt.

"There," Elsa said. " All finished." She grabbed Snow's reins and led her to the three-horse-stable. Once she unsaddled, groomed, and fed Snow, she went into the castle.

"Uggh." Elsa heard something groan, and stopped. "H-hello?" she asked. She didn't hear a response, so she shrugged. She went over to the balcony that Jack was laying on, unknown to her. She opened the door and found someone lying on the ground. She gasped and backed up. "W-who are you?" she asked. Jack groaned in response and thought, "_Okay, maybe I am hurt."_ He rolled over onto his stomach to try and gather himself to stand. He wasn't able to stand, but he was able to say, "I think I'm hurt."

"Oh, goodness!" Elsa exclaimed. She rolled him over to get a view of his face. It was handsome, so handsome that she stopped what she was doing just to look at him.

Coming back to her senses, she rolled him over into a sitting position, leaning against the railing. She put her finger under his chin to get a better look at his face. She lifted his head and asked again, "What hurts?" Jack managed to open his eyes to look at her, and said, "M-my ribs. My ribs hurt."

"Would you be able to walk if I helped you?" Elsa inquired.

"I think so," Jack said.

"Let's get you in a chair." Elsa said, as worry filled her eyes. She put his arm over her shoulders and grabbed his waist. She lifted and they walked to the main foyer. Elsa was so worried that her bare hands were touching him and he didn't freeze. She sat him down in a chair. "I need my staff," Jack said blandly. He was fully alert now. Elsa looked for a staff and found on still laying on the balcony. She raced over, grabbed it, and brought it back to him. Once Jack grabbed it he slowly started feeling, and looking, healthier.


	2. Winter Flurry

Accidental Encounter: Chapter 2

By. Jackelsa

* * *

Jack Frost crash-lands on Elsa's balcony of her  
ice castle. The meet up and fall in love. Jack knows he cannot be with her  
because she will die and he won't, so he would have to watch her die and can't  
do anything about it. Or can he?

* * *

This story is a crossover of Disney's Frozen©  
and DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians©.  
I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS FAN MADE

* * *

"Well you're looking better already!" Elsa exclaimed clapping her hands together, throwing a series of snowflakes into the air. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Nothing to be sorry about." Jack shrugged.

"Where are my manners?! I am Elsa, Queen of Arendell." She curtsied. "And you are?" She asked.

"I am Jack Frost." He said as he stood.  
"Jack Frost? As in _**THE**_ Jack Frost?" She inquired.  
"The one and only," he chuckled, sending some snowflakes into the air. Elsa gasped. "What? Did I scare you?" Jack wondered. "No, not at all. I just thought I was the only one." She stated as she changed her plain green dress into her blue ice-gown with a sweep of her hand. "Nice, and if you don't mind, I have a question for you." Jack stated. "Ask away," Elsa said. "Did you make this with your ability? And how did you get the power?" He asked, gesturing to the castle. "Yeah, I made it. And the ability? I was born with it. I had to keep it hidden for so long, because when I was little my sister and I were playing in the snow I made in the ballroom of our castle, when I accidentally hit her with an ice beam. We took her to the trolls to fix it and they made her forget I had powers. Then, on the day of my coronation, she wanted to marry someone she had just met, and she kept pushing me and pushing me, until I couldn't control it, and exposed myself. So I stormed out here and made this." She explained.

"If you don't mind, if I show you what I can do, will you show me what you can do?" Jack compromised. "Sure, show me what you've got." Elsa giggled.

Jack immediately struck the ground with his staff, and an intricate ice design appeared on the ground. He then threw his hands in the air and made a blizzard start in the castle. He then made the storm stop, so she could show him what she could do. "Your turn," he said, stepping aside. "Ok, ready?" She asked. "I'm ready and waiting." Jack replied. "Well, let's go outside to do this so I don't break anything in here. Last time I was messing around, the chandelier came down," she said pointing to the ceiling. "Oh, well then let's go." He said.

They went outside and Elsa stood, and rubbed her hands together, then she threw them into the air and snowflakes exploded like a snowy firework. She ran to the other side of the hill and called for Jack to follow. When he got to where she was standing, she said, "This is the limit of what I know I can do. That is controlled at least." She then stomped her foot and an icy, single snowflake formed underneath her foot. She lifted her hands and the snowflake rose into the air, forming a castle. She began making movements with her hands and feet. When she was finished, a castle stood, big and tall. She ran down the staircase to find Jack standing there, mouth wide open. Elsa laughed. "Close your mouth, don't you know it's rude to stare?" She joked. Jack shook his head. "That's amazing!" he proclaimed. "You'd be the first to say that." She stated. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, most people are afraid of my curse-" She didn't get to finish, because Jack grabbed her hands and said, "Elsa it's not a curse, It's a gift. I don't want to hear you say it's a curse ever again. Understand?"

"Yes. Uhh, Jack?" she said.

"What is it Elsa?" he asked.

"Look at where you're holding my hand." She gestured to their hands. A shower of snowflakes was pushing them together. Closer and closer. The snowflakes weren't just a flurry; it was a blizzard now, pushing them together. Elsa reached up and put a hand on Jack's neck, and the other in his hair. He put his hands on her hips. They leaned in to kiss, and right when their lips were about to touch, "Elsa? Whoa, Sven." A voice said. Jack and Elsa let go of each other and stood to face their visitor. "Who is it?" Elsa asked. The mini-blizzard had stopped, and they could see who the visitor was. It was Kristoff and Sven. "Who is that?" Kristoff pointed at Jack as he was jumping down from the sled. "Never mind who he is. What are _you_ doing here, when I'm supposed to be here alone?" Elsa retorted.

"Yeah, you are supposed to be here _alone._ I came out here because Anna was worried about you, so I quick offered to run out here." Kristoff threw back.  
"Well, if you must know, this is Jack Frost, and we were in the middle of something before you showed up. Now if you wouldn't mind; we would like to get back to what we were doing." Elsa demanded.

"Sure, I'll let you get back to making a blizzard." Kristoff mumbled.

"If I could ease your mind, we were-" Jack started, but Kristoff interrupted. "Just forget it, Frosty." He hopped into his sled. "Sven, go." Kristoff said as he glared at Jack.

"Sorry about him, he's my sister's boyfriend, and he has a thing about Anna and I being around other-" Elsa again didn't get to finish, because Jack put a finger to her lips. It sent a chill down her spine. "I would never have anything against you. Ever," Jack whispered. The mini-blizzard was starting up again. Elsa put her hands back on his neck and in his hair, and he returned one hand to her waist. He put the other hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. And they kissed.


	3. Runaway

It was the best kiss Elsa had ever had. "That… was amazing.." she said breathlessly. Jack just chuckled. "Same here, and I hope there will be many more." Jack said, slyly. "Mr. Frost, what are you implying?" Elsa joked. Jack rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's head inside." He put his arm around her and they went inside the ice castle Elsa had just made. It was even more beautiful on the inside! "Wow, it's almost as beautiful as the girl who made it." Jack announced, arm still draped around Elsa. She giggled. "It's getting late, Frosty, and I need to sleep. Don't you need to go freeze the kingdoms?" she asked as she stepped into her room. "Aw, do I have to?" he groaned. "Yes, you do. Bye!" she informed as she crawled into bed.

Since I, the author, am very lazy, I'm just going to catch you up on what has happened. Jack and Elsa ended up getting married and having a kid. Since Elsa didn't become immortal, she eventually died, putting Jack in a sad 'funk' and leaving him and the other Guardians to take care of Holly, his daughter, who was immortal. She grew quickly, to age 18. With long, wavy, auburn colored hair, and flawless tan skin, she almost reached Bunny's height! She developed her powers almost immediately. She was able to change the leaves from green to orange, red, yellow, and brown in the autumn; she also can control the heat. She has a darker side to her, though. Because of her darker side and love for fall, the Man in the Moon chose her to be the Guardian of Curiosity. She protects the children on Halloween, and helps the children keep their thoughts of curiosity in mind. One of the Guardians may or may not have a crush on her :D But you'll have to read on to find out who!

Her normal clothing was a red shirt with a brown-orange vest, brown pants (like Jack's, but longer), knee-high black boots, and black, elbow length leather gloves. Holly also wore a cape that changed color with her mood that trailed along the ground behind her and a belt around her waist holding all of her weapons. Her weapons were her Jack-'O-Lanterns, a sword, and a whip. Her powers would get the better of her every now and then so she wore the gloves.

"Holly! Where are ya, mate?" Bunny yelled.

"I'm right here! No need to yell, Kangaroo." Holly replied. Bunny only let Holly call him Kangaroo. "What do you need?" she asked. "Your father is lookin' for ya. Best get a move on."

"Uggh, fine." Holly moaned and Bunny tapped his large foot and a tunnel appeared. "Let's go, Sheila*." Bunny said as he hopped into the tunnel. Holly grabbed a mini-Jack-'O-Lantern and she hopped in.

The portal teleported her to the North Pole, where her father was, like North's snow globes would do. She landed on her feet, with her cape trailing behind her. She was wearing her normal clothes, and was just putting her gloves back on so she wouldn't hurt anyone there. "There you are! We were getting worried!" Tooth exclaimed. Holly smiled slyly, and bowed. "Here in the flesh. And you guys know I always keep my swords with me." She rose again. "Holly Renee, I thought I told you no leaving without letting me know?" Jack scolded. "Ugh, dad!" Holly plopped down on the desk near the globe. "I have to go places, to make sure everyone stays curious!" she explained. Jack gave her a knowing look. "Ugh, fine. So, where are the others?" Holly wondered aloud.

"We're here, mate." Bunny said, poking out of one of his holes. Holly offered him a hand. "I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast?" she joked as he took it and got up. "Thanks, Sheila," Bunny smiled. "Ahem," Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, right. Easter calls!" Bunny said as he went down another tunnel. Before he could say anything, Holly pulled out a Jack-'O-Lantern and took off. "Really?" Jack griped and started looking for Holly.

Holly landed in the forest outside of Jamie's house. Before she could go into his house someone called her name. "Is that you Holly? Daughter of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa?" The dark voice asked. "Maybe, what's it to you?" Holly threatened, reaching for her swords. "Oh, someone's a bit- Feisty." The person came out, he was dressed in a long black cape with his hair slicked back and spiked. "Who are you?" She said with her swords drawn.

"My name, is Pitch Black."

*Sheila is Australian slang for 'girl' FYI!


	4. Who Are You?

Hey, guys, so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Been balancing friends/family/school/work/and fanfics. I've had to do a bit of research on LEMONs. There will be a lemon coming up. I'll give you guys a warning so you can avoid it. Also, my stupid computer didn't remember that I wrote down that Holly is the Guardian of Fear, so now you know. She is the Guardian of Fear and Curiosity. Ok, so here we go.

* * *

"P-Pitch Black?" Holly repeated, slowly lowering her swords. "Where have I heard that name before?" "You should know me. I'm your worst nightmare." Pitch replied with a smirk. Holly took a minute to look at his gray skin and yellow glowing eyes. His spiky hair was slicked back and his hands with folded behind him. _'I've heard of him before, but where? Did dad tell me a story about him once?'_ Holly wondered.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Holly asked the man. "Well, I know a lot about people. I know their greatest fear, their name, and who their family members are." He stated with a slight British accent. "I just can't seem to find your fear though." He said, stepping back to look at her better. "Well, you won't find my fear. I'm the Guardian of Fear. I spread it, not fear it." Holly shrugged. "Well, that's interesting. Anyways, I have to go spread some fear of my own. Care to join me?" Pitch asked with his hand outstretched for her. Holly was reaching out to take it when someone yelled her name.

"**HOLLY! **Get away from him!" Jack yelled. He ran over and pushed Holly away. "You stay away from her, Pitch." Jack threatened with his staff raised. "DAD! Leave him be! He wasn't hurting anybody! Besides, I'm _18. I can take care of myself._" Holly retorted. Pitch was shocked that she was standing up for him. Jack was in shock. "Get back to the Pole, Holly." Jack ordered through gritted teeth. Holly looked up at Pitch and shrugged. She grabbed a Jack-'O-Lantern and opened a portal. After she had walked through, Jack turned back to Pitch. "I did nothing!" Pitch started. "She was walking through _my _woods, in _my _town. I just came out here and met her, that's all." Jack just glared at him.

"I don't care if you did anything or not! Stay away from my daughter." Jack threw back (ha, that rhymes) as he flew off. As Jack flew away, Pitch mumbled to himself with a sly smile, "Telling me to stay away only wants me to show up more." Pitch turned and mounted one of the nightmares and flew to the Pole, to wait outside Holly's bedroom window.

"Yes, dad. I'll stay away from him," Holly agreed, annoyed. "I'm going to my room." She stated, nodding 'goodbye' to the other Guardians. She entered her room to see a little nightmare curled up on her bed. "W-what are you doing here?" She alarmingly whispered to the mare. There was a note laying on her nightstand. It read:

_'Dear Holly,_

_I am sorry that our first meeting was cut short due to your father. I would like to give you this NightMare as a pet of sorts. A peace offering, perhaps. See you in your nightmares,_

_Pitch.'_

* * *

I know, it's short, but I promise to start working (and maybe upload) on Chapter five. I haven't given up on it yet! I have a 'game plan' for how it will all play out so bear with me. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! The reviews are how I gauge whether or not what I have planned should go in or wait for a bit.


	5. Pitch?

Again, I have fallen behind in updating the story. Or, I was keeping you in suspense. (Dundundunnnn) Anyways, I wasn't very clear about the LEMON. The LEMON will be coming up, and I will give a warning so you can skip it. But anyways, here goes.  
_

"But why would Pitch give me you?" Holly asked the little Nightmare as she sat next to it, petting it. The Nightmare seemed to shrug. "Well, I'll have to find out later on. I wonder what came of him after I left?" Just as she said so, she heard a tap on her window. "What?" Holly said as a confused expression came over her face. She walked to the window- her curiosity getting the best of her. She opened the window to find Pitch floating on a cloud of Nightmare Sand. "Pitch!?" Holly quietly exclaimed. "What in the Moon are you doing here?!"

"I came to see if you got my gift," Pitch huskily responded.

"Yes, I got your gift, you knew that." Holly responded as she shivered. "Burr, it's cold out here. You must be freezing! Come in, come in." She put out her hand to help pull him in. Pitch slowly reached out to take her hand, still weary of her being Jack's daughter. As their hands touched, they both felt a spark. Pitch knew what it was, but Holly didn't- and she ignored it.

"Pitch, I have to tell you that- I'm sorry. And I don't tell many people that I'm sorry. But, I'm sorry about my dad, and tha-" she was cut off by Pitch walking over to the window, closing it and shutting the blinds. "Wh-what are you doing?" Holly asked.  
Pitch just growled in his throat in response. He walked back over to her, backing her into her bed. Pitch grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. "Something that I should've done the first time I ever saw you." Pitch replied fiercely. For the first time, (~for the first time in forever~) Holly was scared. All she could do was look into his yellow eyes.

'_Those eyes, it's like they're endless, they're so- handsome.' _Thought Holly while Pitch was talking. After he finished, he leaned down to her level and kissed her fiercely: square on the lips.

_**MAKEOUT SESSION. MODERATLY DETAILED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Holly was shocked at first, but then she melted into the kiss. His lips were sandy and rough, but yet very passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue licked her lips, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips for him and their tongues dancing together as they explored each other's mouths. Pitch took his hand away from her chin and wrapped it around her waist. He gently nibbled her lip as she pulled away for air. "Well, then. You _should've_ done that sooner," she panted. Pitch just chuckled and disappeared into the air. "Until tomorrow, Halloween." He said as he dissolved away.

_Short, I know. But I try. I'm thinking of writing another fanfic based off of the RP's that I have with my friends. Your thoughts?


	6. Alone At Last

Again, writers block SUCKS. But the show must go on! I'll try and write this and do the lemon, very detailed. Let's do this!  
_

After Pitch left, Holly decided to take a breath and sort things out. _"Okay, so the Nightmare King, my dad's enemy, has a thing for me. Good. He kissed me and left. Good. He gave me my own Nightmare. Also good."_ She thought. It was late, so she decided that she might as well go to bed. She snuggled deep into her blood red sheets and comforter as she waited for sleep to come. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, only to have a nightmare and see Pitch again.

~The next morning~

Holly woke up refreshed and almost forgot the happenings of late last night. As she sat up in bed she looked around her, the memory slowly returning. She put a hand to her forehead. "Okay, so that happened. What time is it?" She looked at the clock on her nightstand and it read '12:43PM.' "OH, MY MANNY, I'M LATE!" She exclaimed as she rushed out of bed, put on her clothes, and raced out to the kitchen at the workshop.

"'Morning, Sleepin' Beauty," Bunny chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, grumpy Kangaroo. I know; I'm late," Holly grumped.

For the rest of the day, the other Guardians left her alone. "My, something has Holly riled up." Tooth worried. "Don't worry 'bout Holly, she's a strong little Shelia. Whatever that has her riled up will be taken cared of, She's fine." Bunny reassured. Tooth agreed.

Holy decided to go back to the forest where she first met Pitch. She sat down on a fallen tree and pondered about life. "Well, for once, we're completely _alone_." A husky, British voice said from behind her. She smiled to herself, knowing immediately who it was. She rose from the log and ran to him, giving him a hug. "Hi, Pitch. I couldn't wait to see you, so I came here." She eagerly stated. He chuckled in his throat.

"Well, now that we are alone, shall we do something?" Pitch implied. Holly caught on immediately. "Hmmmm…. Mmmmmaybe.." Holly playfully teased. _"I think I know where this is going,"_ Holly thought. Pitch interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Why don't we go back to my place for something to drink?" Holly thought about it for a minute, then linked her arm through his and said giggly said "Lead the way, Pitchy."

_

Yes, Yes, it's short. I just figured that the start of the lemon should be in another chapter so, yup. And with the nickname Pitchy, I just figured something cute and girly, plus something to tick him off. Pitchy won by a long shot. Shout out to the writer Stiles-is-my-persona he doesn't have anything up yet but he is working on one as we speak- err, type. He is a real life friend of mine so I figured I'd give him a shout out. So, Stiles, if you're reading this: GO PAINT SOME EGGS!


End file.
